Hazme caso
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: CAP 1 UP! No se como explicar este fic, simplemente es una historia entre Draco y Ginny...R


N/A: Hola! Ya vengo con un fanfic, Es D/G, mi pareja favorita. He empezado este fic escuchando a Boa (es una cantante china que dicen que va a hacer de Cho Chang en las pelis) Solo espero que les guste. R&R!  
  
HAZME CASO  
  
CAPITULO 1: ¿Me gusta?  
  
El rubio levantó la cabeza suavemente en oir como se abria la puerta de la biblioteca. Vio entrar a una cabeza peliroja. Supo enseguida que seria un Weasley. En efecto, una chica peliroja pasó la puerta. Traia puestos unos pantalones negros muy grandes, de los que colgaba una cadena de plata. Llevaba una camiseta azul de tirantes gordos y su pelo caía magestuosamente hasta poco menos de la cintura. Llevaba dos libros en los brazos y caminaba tranquilamente con sus bambas anchas y grises. Virginia Weasley. No es que la conociera muchos, pero era la misma chica a la que su padre intentó matar en su primer año dandole un diario, la "novia" de Potter y la misma que el año pasado le habia echado un echizo para que ella y sus amigos pudieran ir al bosque en busca de Potter y Granger. Su padre tambien le habia informado de que habia estado presente en la ultima batalla, pero quedó inconsciente y con un tobillo fracturado. Claro que ya todo el mundo sabia que cararajada ya no era su heroe. Se habia espavilado despues de su tercer año. Draco solo sabia que habia estado con Corner, de Ravenclaw, y con Thomas, de Gryffindor y compañero de Potter.  
  
Ella se sentó en una mesa cercana a la puerta. Estaban solos, ya que Madame Pince estaba en otro sitio que el rubio desconocia. Y no era de extrañar que estuviera vacia, considerando que era sabado.  
  
Draco se quedó viendola unos segundos, observando cada movimiento que ella hacia.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que sus dedos eran agiles, como si tocara el piano, pero desechó la idea al instante; los Weasley tendrian que vender su casa para comprar un piano.  
  
La peliroja se pasó un par de veces la lengua por sus lavios con expresion de concentracion. Sus ojos iban de izquierda a derecha leyendo el libro. Draco estaba como en trance. Se habia quedado mirandola.  
  
Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.  
  
Draco agachó rapidamente la vista y se preguntó porque sus mejillas pálidas estaban ahora rosadas.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Se despertó sobresaltado. Un escalofrio le recorrió el cuerpo. Miró su reloj de muñeca que señalaba temprano. Estaba a punto de volverse a dormir cuando oyó una melodia. Era como musica de piano. La verdad es que era una pieza muy bonita. Decidió dormirse antes de que se desvelase del todo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Salió malhumorado de la clase de tranfiguraciones. Le habian quitado 20 puntos a Slytherin porque se habia dormido en clase. Necesitaba desfogarse con alguien...y ya habia encontrado con quien...  
  
- Vaya, si son Guarri Patata, Pobreton Weasley y sangresucia Granger - dijo parandose delante del trio.  
  
- Vaya Malfoy, pensaba que no andarias con tantos humos despues de lo que ha pasado con tu padre.-dijo Harry.- ya has hablado con tu jefe? debe estar muy enfadado con tu padre. No creo que quiera ayudarle a salir de Azkaban.  
  
- Almenos yo tengo padrino- dijo Draco marcando la ultima palabra. La cara de Harry se deformó en tristeza. Potter estaba muy sensible con ese tema.- Que pasa, vas a llorar?  
  
- Y que, Malfoy,- dijo Ron para cambiar el tema mientras Hermione cogia disimuladamente la mano de Harry para calmarle.- Tu padre está bien por azkaban?  
  
- Almenos no fue atacado por una serpiente asquerosa- dijo Draco arrugando la nariz.  
  
- No, claro, el tuyo es la serpiente asquerosa.- constó Ron.  
  
Draco iba a contestar pero al mirar a lo lejos se quedó boqueando y se fue corriendo.  
  
Ron pensó que su comentario habia dejado a Malfoy fuera de lugar, pero no sabia que el verdadero motivo de su huida era que cierta chica peliroja se les hacercaba por detrás.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Maldita Sinistra!- soltó Draco al aula vacia.  
  
Aquella noche se la tenia que pasar limpiando los telescopios de la torre de astronomia porque la estupida profesora lo habia castigado por llegar tarde a clase. Esa noche habia vuelto a oir la musica de piano y se habia dormido tarde. Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos la puerta se abrió. Deseó que fuera Sinistra retirandole el catigo, pero la voz que hablí era mucho mas dulce.  
  
-Tu tambien estas castigado?  
  
Él se giró bruscamente.  
  
Pelo rojo.  
  
Ojos miel.  
  
Estatura mediana.  
  
Oh-Oh.  
  
Virginia Weasley.  
  
-S-si- dijo sonrojandose sin saber el motivo.  
  
- Sinistra tiene mala leche cuando quiere-dijo Virginia cogiendo un trapo y empezando a limpiar- Poruqe estas aquí?  
  
- No te importa- dijo decidiendo que seria el Draco frio de siempre. Ella no pareció ofenderse.  
  
- Yo le contesté mal en clase- dijo tranquilamente la peliroja.- esa vieja bruja no sabe nada de astonomia.  
  
- Te gusta la astronomia?- preguntó él sin quererlo.  
  
- Adoro los planeta- aclaró la chica.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que solo se oia el rozar de los trapos con los telescopios.  
  
"Que me está pasando?" se preguntó Draco confuso.  
  
- Porque te cae mal Harry?- dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.  
  
- Pensaba que ya no te gustaba, Virginia- dijo él levantando una ceja.  
  
-Que me caiga bien no significa que me guste.- dijo la peliroja frunciendo el ceño- y...Ginny.  
  
- Eh?  
  
- Me llamo Ginny - aclaró.  
  
Él sonrió ampliamente, pero borró la sonrisa en acordarse de que era Draco Malfoy y que hablaba con una Weasley.  
  
- Porque te empeñas en ser tan borde?- preguntó ella furiosamente al ver el cambio del rubio.- me caes bien cuando podemos cruzar dos lineas.  
  
- Me criaron así- dijo él encogiendose de hombros.  
  
- Pues ahora no tu padre no está-dijo ella- puedes ser amable.  
  
Él hizo como si no la oyera y volvió a su tarea.  
  
- Tu mismo, creo que la gente te apreciaria mas si fueras simpatico- observó Ginny.  
  
- Quien te ha dicho que yo quiero que la gente me aprecie?- dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño  
  
- Bueno, todo el mundo quiere eso- dijo ella.- aunque la verdad, a mi me importa bien poco lo que piensen los demas.  
  
- Pues no pareces de esas- dijo él.- Antes te importaba mucho lo que pensara Potter.  
  
- Si, claro.- dijo Ginny.- Antes. Aún recuerdo la poesia cutre que le escribí en mi primer año- Ginny rió- Te burlaste de mi y con razones.  
  
Draco bajó la cabeza.  
  
- No te preocupes- continuó ella- no me afectó.  
  
- Ya no sales con Thomas?- dijo cambiando de tema.  
  
- No. No era mi tipo. Y parece que yo tampoco el suyo. Le gustaba mas Lavender.  
  
- Oh...-dijo él comprendiendo.- y...que pasó con Corner?  
  
- Le fastidió tanto que cogiera la snich antes que Cho que se puso muy pesado. Cuando lo dejé fue a "consolarse" con Chang.  
  
-Le devio sentar muy mal a Potter.- dijo Draco sonriendo.  
  
- No, a el ya no le gusta Cho.- contestó la peliroja.  
  
- Y ahora quien le gusta? Lovegood?  
  
- No te metas con Luna.- defendió la chica.- es muy buena persona.  
  
- Bueno - dijo el chico. Empezaba a hacercarse mas a la peliroja.  
  
- L-Luna es buena chi...- dijo ella nerviosa por la cercania de su acompañante, pero se calló al ver que él estaba a tan solo dos centimetros.  
  
1 centimetro...  
  
medio centimetro...  
  
" Vamos, besala!" dijo una voz en la cabeza de Draco.  
  
Pero el destino no estaba con ellos.  
  
La puerta del aula se abrió y se separaron rapidamente.  
  
- El castigo terminó- dijo Sinistra entrando.- Que hacian?  
  
- Nada profesora - se apresuró a decir Ginny.  
  
Los dos salieron del aula sin decir palabra.  
  
- Adios Ginny - dijo él dispuesto a ir a las mazmorras.  
  
- Adios Draco - dijo ella, y echó a correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Draco se quedó allí, plantado. Habia dicho su nombre...ahora si que estaba confuso.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de la sala comun de Slytherin. Si habia algo que Draco odiara, ese algo era estar confuso.  
  
- Malfoy? Que haces aquí?- dijo Zabini bajando las escaleras.  
  
- Acabo de venir del castigo de Sinistra.  
  
- Por la cara que pones, te ha pasado algo.- afirmó Zabini.  
  
- El castigo era con Weasley. No se que me pasa con ella...  
  
- A Malfoy le gusta Weasley, a Malfoy le gusta Weasley!- canturreó el muchacho.  
  
- No digas estupideces, pareces un niño pequeño.- dijo Draco enfadado.  
  
- Pues anda que si vieras tu cara...  
  
- Un Malfoy nunca se enamora.- dijo Draco firme, como cerrando la conversacion.  
  
- Creeme, a todo el mundo acaba pasandole.  
  
- No a mi.- dijo él- es imposible.  
  
- Malfoy, deja de hacer ver que no te importa.- dijo Blaise- Te gusta y ya. Pasa algo? No!  
  
- No me gusta.  
  
- Si, claro.- dijo Zabini subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitacion de los chicos.- Te gusta!  
  
- Me gusta...-dijo Draco al vacio, una vez Blaise hubo desaparecido- Si... 


End file.
